


My Personal assistant to My future Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, The reader is T'Challa personal assistant, i genually don't know about this one, jealous T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can we have smut between T'Challa and perhaps his assistant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Personal assistant to My future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I genually don't know about this one.I'm sorry about the poor grammar. I'm super sleepy but I wanted to finish this request
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> Y/l/n- your last name

"Ms. Y/l/n what do I have scheduled this week" king t'challa asked me.

"We have to fly to America, you have a meeting with mr. Stark at his compound. Don't worry there is someone already packing your belongings for the trip."

"Excellent, you are excused so you can pack your stuff"

"Thank you your highness" I nodded as I exited his office. I knew I wasn't going to take long packing, seeing as I've got it down to half an hour. I've worked for King t'challa for over four years so I've mastered the art of packing for short noticed trips. Once I had everything packed I made my way into the jet to take us to America.

"Your highness you should get some rest, this is going to be a long flight" I suggested as we were taking off.

"I will do that, you should get some rest as well." King t'challa responded before we fell asleep for the duration of the flight.

"We have arrived" the stewardess on the jet tapped my shoulder.

"Thank you" I replied as he left. "Your highness we have arrived" I touched his shoulder.

"Thank you for waking me up" he replied as we stood up. We made our way out of the jet and into the car that was waiting for us before driving off to the avengers compound.

"Your highness it's so nice to see you again" I heard Tony Starks voice as we stepped out of the car. "Oh and I see you brought your stunning assistant. Always a pleasure ms. Y/l/n" he held my hand and kissed it.

"Of course I brought her Mr. Stark, she's a very important part of my team" I noticed king t'challa getting upset.

"Oh of courses but unfortunately she won't be able to attend the meeting" he turned his attention to me. "I'm sorry about that" he apologized.

"It's alright, I should settle in, would you like for me to take your stuff to your room your highness" I replied

"Oh you don't have to do that ms. Y/l/n, we are already taking care of that" he motioned to the people carrying our luggage. "But you're welcome to explore the compound"

"Thank you Mr. Stark I'll do that" I turned my attention to king t'challa. "Please call me when you are finished so we can go over future business projects"

"I'll do that, thank you ms. Y/l/n"

"You're welcome your highness" I watched as the two men started to walk away. I took up mr. Starks suggestion and began exploring the compound when I stumbled upon the living area.

"Hello ms. are you lost" I heard a mans voice behind me.

"Oh no, mr. Stark said I could walk around this place. I'm y/n y/l/n, King t'challa's personal assistant" I answered as I turned to face the man that was speaking to me.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, I'm  
James Rhodes. It's nice to meet you ms. Y/l/n" he extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, but how come we've never met. We've visited multiple time but I've never actually met you?"

"I've been going to physical therapy because of the whole war between Tony and Steve"

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I was sadden that he was hurt because of the petty fight king t'challa had talked to me about.

"It's alright, I'm getting better" he reassured me. We spent the next two hours talking about our pasts and how we ended up were we were.

"Ahh there you are Rhodey and I see you've been keeping the beautiful ms. Y/l/n company" Tony walked into the room with king t'challa who didn't look pleased with what he was looking at.

"Your highness I thought you were going to call me once your meeting was done" I asked.

"I was but mr. Stark wanted to show me a few new things, but now that we're reunited why don't we go back to my room and discuss the business projects"

"Of course your highness, it was so nice meeting you mr. Rhodes" I turned my attention to the man next to me.

"It was nice meeting you too ms. Y/l/n" he kissed my hand before I left with king t'challa. Once inside his room I pulled out all of the paperwork I had for the business opportunities from the briefcase I was walking around with.

"Alright let's get started" I sat down on his bed as I placed the papers on the bed. After an hour of organizing his schedule for the next three months. We finally finished and I was starting to pack up the paperwork.

"I'm sorry you couldn't attend the meeting"

"It's alright mr. Rhoads was keeping me company" I replied .

"What did you two do talk about?"

"Our past, why?"

"No reason"

"Your highness if I did something to irritate you I would like to know what I did wrong." I began to panic because I didn't know if I actually did something wrong.

"I can assure you that you did nothing wrong"

"Ok well if you need anything I'll be in my room" I replied as I exited the room.

*time skip t'challa pov*

I spent the rest of the day wondering why I felt anger when I saw y/n and mr. Starks friend together. I have no right to be angry, I am not betrothed to her. She is free to date whoever she wants, yet I don't want her to. I wanted to clear my head I decided to walk around the compound. Maybe walking around will make me think clearer.

Once I walked around a couple of times I ended up stopping in front of y/n room. Maybe I should check on her to see if she's ok.

"Coming" I heard her voice from the other side of the room.

*y/n pov*

"Your highness what's wrong" I asked as I opened the door and letting him in, not realizing I was only wearing a towel. "Oh I'm so sorry let me change" I sprinted towards the bathroom and put on my clothes on.

"I just came to check if you were ok" he replied as he sat on my bed. I started to blush when I realized he was staring at my legs.

"I'm doing great, I just took a nice warm shower. You know how gross it is flying for so many hours"

"I do indeed" I sensed something was wrong again.

"I'm sorry your highness but are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit off" I asked noticing a change in his personality.

"I'm having certain feeling towards you" he bluntly responded

"Good or bad?"

"Good I promise" I don't know what came over me but I placed my hand over his and looked him in the eyes.

"If their good then why don't you tell me specifically what the feelings are."

"Love?" He responded in the form of a question.

"Since when if you don't mind me asking"

"For a while, but it wasn't sure about them until I saw you talking to mr. Starks friend. I didn't like you being around another man"

"You have nothing to worry about your highness. It was strictly platonic, I have no feeling for him but I do have feelings for you" the last part made me cringe because of how it came out.

"May I kiss you"

"Yes" soon I felt his lips on mine as we kiss for the first time. His hands were on my cheeks, deepening the kiss. I placed my hands on the back of his neck as I kissed him back and praying this wasn't a dream. His right wrapped around my lower back and pulled me closer to him until I was straddling him. He smiled when he lift my shirt off my body and noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Mmm" I moaned when I felt him sucking on my nipple, cradling his head as I threw my head back. He started sucking on the other one once I started grinding on him. I pulled him away and bent down and gave him a lingering kiss before getting off of him.

"Why did you stop" he asked before I got off the bed and dropped to my knees in front of him.

"I wanted to please my king" I undid his pants and snaked out his cock. I stroked him a few times before licking the tip and taking him in my mouth.

"Ooooh" he moaned as his hands rested on my head as I started to blow him. Since I couldn't fit him all in my mouth I pumped whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth. It didn't take long to make him twitch in my mouth and soon enough I felt his cum in my mouth. I made sure I swallowed all of his cum before coming back up. I slipped my bottoms and underwear off.

"oh no my king, you just lay back down and let me do all the work. You've worked hard let me continue to please you" I noticed he was going to get up so I could lay down on the bed. I pulled his pants and underwear off of him, while he removed his shirt. Once he was laying back down on the bed I climbed on top of him so I was above his erected cock.

"Ooooh" we moaned as I sank down onto his cock. I stayed still as I tried to adjust to his size because I've never been intimate with a man his size before. I started to move once the pain subsided, moving slow because I didn't want to hurt myself. Placing my hands on his chest I began to move a little faster.

"Oh my king" I moaned as one of his hands groped my breast and the other was on my lower back.

"Ohh that's right keep doing that" I started riding him faster until I was bouncing on his cock and moaning so loud I was certain others in the building could here .

"Oh my king" I bit my lower lip as I felt an orgasm fast approaching. "My king please may I cum" I asked with desperation in my voice

"Yes you may, cum for your king"

"Ohhhh yessss ahhhh MY KING AHHHHH" I shouted as I came all over his cock and kept fucking him through my orgasm.

"Ooooooh yeeeessssss" I felt his cum shooting inside me as he came shortly after. I collapsed on top of him once both of our highs were gone.

"Ohhh that was mind blowing your highness" I glowed as I held onto him.

"It certainly was my y/n" I looked up at him shocked

"That's the first time you've called me by my first name"

"And it won't be the last, be my queen y/n. I want to rule wakanda with you by my side." He held onto my chin.

"Ok my king" he kissed me again.

"Let's go to bed my future queen"


End file.
